


Black Suit

by GeomeunNabi



Series: DC'verse [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Batman Yixing, But I'll tag it as fluff, Butler Siwon, Fluff, Harley Quinn Jongdae, I'm not sure if this can be called fluff?, Joker MInseok, M/M, Mentions Of Sehun, Mentions of Zitao, Wonder Woman Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: He would wear a black suit in any situation at hand, but it just didn't specify in what style.





	Black Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! How are you this fine day? I'm finally here with the next installment to the DC'verse! Now with the lovely sheep himself! I really hope I gave our sheep king justice here. XD
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this one! As you can see there are still a handful of EXO members that haven't debuted in this universe, but don't worry they will come out soon! As well as people from other groups such as SHINee, Super Junior and TVXQ. If you guys want to see other groups other than the ones I said here, tell me down in the comments!

Seoul was known for a lot of things. The modernized yet articulate lifestyle, which harbors both and new ways. The kind and accepting people, the ones who would show you a smile on a daily basis. About the people, there had always been an established pyramid, the rich stay on top and the not that ok people are in the bottom. The rich use their money for a lot of useless things, bags, watches, maybe the latest mobile in the snap of their fingers. On occasion, there are families that use wealth in ways to help the less fortunate, the miracles they say, since they are very rare in the modern world. 

One of the families listed as a miracle was Zhang family. Countless charities to help anyone in a heartbeat, now led by the only heir, Zhang Yixing. The young man was bred to have a heart of gold, with a charming smile and the sweetest personality that would make anyone swoon. Unfortunately, underneath the facade, was just a broken little boy who lost his family too early. Yixing still blames himself sometimes for the accident, wishing that he didn't run off imitating the main actor from the movie they watched that faithful night. 

Now he repents on donning a mask, a persona that would strike fear into the hearts of criminals all across the city. He would do anything so that no one would feel the same pain he felt that night. Lay became his persona to cope with grief, leaving the country he was born in to train in the most intense teachers to be able to defend the city he loves. 

"You do know today is the gala right?" His butler, Siwon, says while passing the black Kevlar to Yixing, who was in the process of suiting up. 

Yixing groans, forgetting the gala he himself had organized, but he can't just not patrol now this was Xiumin on the loose tonight, and Xiumin outside steel bars always spelled chaos. He puts a hand on his head, massaging the sides. The one time he couldn't patrol, Xiumin ended up trashing a lot of parts in Seoul, mostly banks but it's the big banks he took down.

"Tell Sehun and Zitao to go there earlier, take them to the Museum and tell them to keep the guests distracted. I'll try my best to get there as fast as I can, I promise." He replies before clipping on his gray utility belt. He hears the older man laughs softly before giving him the pair of gloves.

"You say that all the time Xing, and yet you're always late. Shall I get you a date to compensate to your lateness?" 

"That happened one time Siwon, and please find me a date. Please make sure it's a person related to the event so it fits." 

Before he got on his motorbike, he puts on his mask conceal his one and only secret identity. He gives Siwon a wave before driving out of the cave. The cold autumn greeting him as he strode the slightly busy streets. Due to him doing this almost every night he already knew the fastest way to get to and back to the house and the location he needed to be in. Siwon was also talking to him using the wireless communicator, telling him if there was traffic in his usual routes, which he avoids flawlessly. Usually he would take his car, but that was only he patrolling with either Sehun or Zitao.He arrived at the docks in just a few minutes, but what greeted him was utterly shocking. 

It was Xiumin and his boyfriend(?) Chen, tied up by a seemingly gold rope. The rope was held by a male, smaller than him. He was clad in blue leggings that clung to his thick thighs and long legs, feet concealed by black combat boots laced neatly. His arms bare ,due to wearing a silver and red colored sleeveless shirt, it almost looked like a swimsuit at first glance and his wrists having a pair of long metal bracelets that must have seen better days. The man had fluffy hair and he had a metal tiara that he wore like a headband. The smaller man looks young, a pale face, strong jawline yet he had the fluffiest cheeks he had laid eyes on. He notices a shield holstered at his back and a sword buckled to his side. His eyes scream seriousness as he glared at the two people tied up by the rope he had. 

"I believe those are my villains." He says to the man, the other looks at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry?" 

"Layyy! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Chen interjects as he tries his best to get loose from the rope, and failing. The man pulls on the rope tighter eliciting a groan from the two men. 

"Lay, please let your lover boy here to let us loose, if you were so into BDSM, you should have just told black sheep here princess." Xiumin sneakily says as he struggles. 

"Please don't call me princess sir." The man says coldly at the green haired psychopath, before handing the rope to Lay. Lay accepts the rope with both hands, slightly bowing to the man. He pulls the two villains, forcing them to stand up and walks to the nearest asylum, which wasn't too far from the docks. The man was walking with him, probably waiting for him to return his rope. 

"So your name is Lay?" He softly asks to him, Lay nods walking faster as he realizes he still has a gala to attend to, and a date to pick up.

"It is, and yours is?"

"Suho."

"Awwwww! Can I please vomit on your uniform Sheep?" Xiumin coos while they approached the asylum.

God, if he wasn't in such a hurry, he might have let himself indulge in interrogating this god-like man for a while, maybe ask him to go patrol with him for the night. At last they were at the gates of the facility, guards quickly run to their direction with guns pointed at the two tied up. Suho takes the rope and quickly unties the pair and bringing them to the arms of the armored men. They waited for the men to disappear inside the building before walking back to the docks. 

"Well, I believe this is where we will go our separate ways Lay, I hope to see you again." Suho says as he finished tying his rope back to his holster, securing it tightly. The said man slowly levitated, giving him a small smile and flying off.

"I see you've met a new acquaintance, he looks rather dashing doesn't he?" 

"Shut up Siwon." Lay says while boarding his bike, the drives back to the mansion. In record time he was able to disassemble his uniform in exchange of the black tuxedo Siwon had already prepared for him to wear for the night. Siwon then programs the car for the night to bring Yixing to the hotel that his date was currently staying at. 

"He's the lead curator that helped in choosing the pieces that they shipped from Paris." Siwon says while helping Yixing with his wardrobe, tying a neat bow tie. 

"His name?" Yixing asks while he smoothens out his hair and adding gel to keep it in place.

"Kim Junmyeon, please do be nice to him, the last date you had was very saddening."

"My last date tried to fuck me Siwon, you know I don't like that kind of attitude." He says while holding back a laugh as he remembers the young man that tried to undress him that one time. 

"Well, I didn't expect it as well, but please be in your best behavior tonight." 

"I will don't worry." 

"Well hurry, you're already 20 minutes late."

Yixing gets in the sleek gray car, turning on the engine and drove off to the hotel. As expected from Siwon, he asked Junmyeon to wait outside the entrance of the hotel, and was completely baffled at who it was. 

It was Suho, this time he was wearing a pure white suit, his hair curled and fluffy like his cheeks. His eyes framed by thick black rimmed glasses as he reads something from the gray tablet he was holding. Yixing parks his car and immediately goes to take his date to the gala, Junmyeon notices a presence going his way and looks up, a look of recognition dawning his face as Yixing walks to him. 

"Kim Junmyeon, it's nice to finally meet you in person." Yixing says trying to hide a smirk as he raised his hand to shake with Junmyeon's own.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Zhang." Junmyeon replies and shakes Yixing's hand.

"Shall we go Mr. Kim? I believe we are almost a hour late to the gala."

"Let's go then Mr. Zhang, we wouldn't want to keep the guests waiting."

Yixing is mentally thanking Choi Siwon for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm pretty proud on what is currently happening for this universe and happy that people actually like this, it makes me feel giddy. If you guys have anything queries, requests and other stuff just ask me in twitter! @GeomeunN 
> 
> The next fic will be: 
> 
> Catch Me
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for the support so far for this series! 
> 
> -Nabi


End file.
